Skinny Love
by xx-ef-xx
Summary: Massie Block and the rest of the Pretty Committee are back, for another drama filled year at BOCD. The girls are single, and ready to mingle. It's not very heard considering, a bath of fresh, new quintuplets, are now attending BOCD. The Kings.


**Hello lovely readers. Okay, so this story was originally called **_**Love You, Love You Not **_**But, i read it over and i didn't really like the direction it was going in. So, i rewrote the story. With a new title, but this plot line is still not mine its; aarox's and ofcourse, i dont own anything. Happy Readings. **

* * *

><p><em>Call me obsessed, <em>

_Call me insane _

_Something is creeping through me veins. _

_Eyes cannot see, whats underneath _

_I can't stop, but you can't stop me. _

**Cascada - Pyromania  
><strong>

Block Range Rover

Tuesday, September 2nd

7:56am

Massie Block sat in her family's range rover, thoroughly irritated. For the past ten minutes, her best friend, Alicia Rivera had been droning on and on about her ah-mazing vacation in Spain. Where she _ah-parently _met some uber famous Spanish pop-star. Yeah right 'Leesh!

" He was, totally in to me. I swear. He was like a HART (hot, alpha, rich, tan) x10! But, i'm back in the country now, so i _guess _i'll have to settle with Josh." Alicia finished saying. Josh Hart was Alicia's crush. They had been dating for 4 months before she left for Spain, and well apparently she had a little more fun then he'd had.

Just as Massie was about to point out the fact that Alicia _still_ had a boyfriend, who wouldn't be very happy to hear about her summer escapades, Claire Lyons let out a loud shriek! All eyes turned to look at her. In all, there were five girls sitting in the car. Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil.

Claire was looking at her limited edition _Dial L for Loser _cell phone screen. She had a tremendous and goofy smile on her face.

" Uhm, Kuh-laire, are you going to tell us what happened or just sit there like an idiot? " Kristen questioned her navy coloured eyes, looking at her friend with a mixture of shock and amusement. Claire looked up, she seemed to be bursting with excitement!

" The Kings! They're in Westchester; and their all coming to BOCD! " Claire finished loudly, waiting for screaming, or shrieking, or ... something?

" Yeah, Kuh-laire we don't know who those are..." Massie said, as she rolled her eyes, at her friend's obliviousness. Claire muttered a quiet 'whatever' before the car fell into an uncomfortable silence. Then suddenly:

" WAIT! You don't mean the Kings, kings right? Like the ones that are like quintuplets and are all _really _sexy? They play soccer, or basketball or something right? " Dylan Marvil questioned, turning her piercing green eyes back to Claire.

" Yes! Those are the ones! " Claire turned to smirk at Massie, who in return rolled her eyes. " But, how do you know who they are...? " she questioned.

" Come on Kristen, don't you re-mem-ber? The guys that used to go to Briarwood? We would always wait for them, after OCD let out, and the one time he asked for your number! Grade 6, you can't forget it. " Dylan searched her friends eyes, for any sign recognition that she might have. A few moments later, she was not disappointed.

" EHMAGAWD! Not those Kings! " Kristen smiled as she looked around the car. " Well, Massie and Alicia, they used to go to Briarwood, before we were friends, and they were hawt. Like, hawt, hawt. They are quintuplets, which means there's one for each of us. " She said with a wink. It was surprising to see Kristen act like this. Her ex-bf had recently dumped her, and she had been really down lately.

Claire giggled as the rest of the car rolled their eyes. A round of 'ooh's' and 'whatevers' went around the car.

Massie reached over and turned up the stero. _JLo's 'Im In To You' _was blaring out the speakers:

_Now, im strong _

_Baby, I bring the fire on, _

_Sharp Shooter, you can call me desire, _

_I'm not the one easy to get to, _

_But all that changed baby when i met you.  
><em>

As she bobbed her head along to the beat of the music, she couldn't help but smile. She needed a fresh start...or a fresh boy. She had recently ended things with ex-boyfriend Derrick Harrington. It had been messy and Massie had felt like she couldn't move on up until a few weeks ago. She was _nawt _ going to sit around and wait for the Prince Charming that wasn't coming around. She was going to make it happen herself; with the Kings. She also knew almost everyone in this car could use a new crush, besides Alicia, of course. Claire and Cam Fisher (ex-crush) hadn't talked since before Summer when Claire had accused Cam of cheating on her. Claire looked genuinely happy that the Kings were coming. Dylan had had a thing for this guy Chris Plovert for a few months. She had tried despretely for him to notice her, again and again and...again. But, each time he failed to notice her. She didn't say anything but Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee ( her friends and her) knew that she was hurt. She needed this.

As the car slowed down then eventually came to and even stop, Massie turned to look over at the rest of the girls. "Okay, rate time. Me first. " Massie was wearing a classy purple sleeveless top. It had ruffles down the middle and a belt cinched at the waist. Massie also wore black short shorts, all topped off with simple black ballet flats. Around her wrist sat her signature gold charm bracelet and her neck was accentuated with 7 different and **long** gold necklaces. Her hair had been blown out and curled, for the first day at school. Her make-up had been done perfectly. She looked ah-mazing.

The Pretty Committe agreed on a 9.7.

"You could use a little bit more blush and run a brush through your eyelashes. They're looking a little clumpy." Dylan commented. Massie nodded and went to work, while the other girls turned to Alicia.

Alicia was wearing vintage Ralph Lauren...ofcourse. She had on a skin tight turqoise _RL_ sweater, with 3/4 sleeves. Underneath she was wearing a brown suede micro mini, with dark brown ankle boots, Miu Miu of course. The coral coloured D&G headband Alicia wore in her mahogany coloured hair, tied the whole look together. She got a solid 9.5.

" Leesh, you should take a rain check on the brown eyeliner. I have some black liner in my purse...here. " Massie pulled out her eye liner and handed it too Alicia. She smiled back and took it willingly. She quickly swiped it over her current liner. The Pretty Committee had to agree that Alicia looked better. 9.8

Next, Dylan looked amazing! She was wearing an Armani, serpent green silk blouse, sleeveless. It was loose at the bottom and tightened at the bust. It really complimented her body well. With it she wore Alice & Olivia white skinny jeans, and plain Micheal Kors wedge heel shoes, dark grey. Around her neck Dylan wore a silver necklace, given to her by her father, before he left the family nine years previous. Dylan hated her dad, but she loved the necklace with all her heart. It was a simple silver chain, with a silver circle hanging at the bottom. In the middle of the circle there was a beautiful crystal. It was truly gorgeous. Her fiery red hair had been straightened, and tied into a nice, long pony tail. 9.4

Kristen came after. Kristen was wearing a sky blue tube top from Lacoste. It complimented her eyes very nicely. On top, she wore a Dolce & Gabana leather jacket (a hand-me-down from Alicia) and under neather she wore simple pre-ripped True Religion, dark wash skinny jeans. On her feet were plain black flats. She was a nice 9.2 Kristen's hair had been left natural for today, the golden locks had a nice wave to them. She looked beyond good.

Last came Claire. The rest of the Pretty Committe could tell that Claire had ahb-viously not dressed her self, since she was head to toe designer. Claire wore a red, short sundress. It went to mid-thigh. Claire had complained to Massie that it was too short but all Massie had to say in return was: " Kuh-laire! When Cam sees you, he will be dah-rooling after you! You look _hawt_! " Which had pretty much convinced Claire not to change...or argue with Massie. On her feet were white flip flops. Massie and Claire had fought for 20 minutes on Claire's previous choice of Keds. Massie had won and Claire had settled for comfortable flip flops. After her 9.2 the Pretty Committee was **beyond** ready to dominate BOCD. Once and for all.

* * *

><p>BOCD, Boys Locker Room<p>

Tuesday, September 2nd

8:10am

All eyes turned to look at the five beauties that had just exited the Range Rover, all girls wanted to be them, and all guys just...wanted them. Massie smirked as she saw the throng of on lookers. Oh, she was _so _back. She led the girls to their favorite tree, just outside of the front doors...but there was _already_ a few boys sitting there.

'Well, looks like we're going to have to_ teach _them a lesson.' Massie thought to herself.

The PC came to an abrupt halt in front of the boys. One of them leaned over to the other and said: " Dude! Do you see them too, or is it just me?"

" No, we're here." Massie said with a smirk at her cleverness. "Maybe you didn't know, but your sitting at _our _spot."

One of the boys spoke up and replied:" Hey, it's okay, we don't mind sharing. " He patted a spot next to him, and Massie felt herself turn red.

" We're the Kings. This is Kyle, Jared, Damon, Stephen and i'm Michael. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile, he stuck out his hand, for a handshake but before Massie could take it, there was a high-pitched squeal, before a blur of red and a loud, manly grunt. It seemed Claire had launched herself onto Michael.

" What the fu-! Claire? Claire Lyons?" Claire nodded and a huge grin spread across Michael's face. " I heard a rumour that you went here, but i didnt think it was true! You look amazing!"

The rest of The PC watched while the Kings engulfed Claire in a big bear hug. After a while, Massie cleared her throat, and looked expectantly at Claire.

" Kuh-laire, aren't you going to introduce us?" She asked witha sweet smile.

"Oh right, Michael, this is Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil. Guys, meet the Kings." There was a round of 'hello's' that went around the group, before Michael and Claire, walked a few feet away from the group.

" Awww, look at the love birds!" Dylan sang. The rest of the PC rolled their eyes. Their love lives weren't that great right now, and although they were happy for Claire, they were still all jealous.

" I have a much better view here thanks." Dylan heard Stephen King say, she flushed red and smiled at him, before turning around and beaming at the Pretty Committee, so the boys couldn't see.

Massie couldn't help but give all of the guys a once over. It was obvious that Micheal and Stephen were already claimed by Kuh-laire and Dylan. The only one that remotely stood out to her was Damon. He was absaloutly _gorgeous_! He had dark hair, and light blue eyes. He wore a tight muscle shirt with a leather jacket on top. It was **obvious** that he worked out, because he had a great build. Broad shoulders, and fairly large arms. It also helped that he had a great smile. Now, who needed a Prince, when you had a King? Or, who needed Derrick when you had Damon? Not Massie, that was for sure.

When the bell rang, five girls were seen departing a tree, with big smiles on their faces looking a little dazed. At the same tree, sat five hawt x10 boys all talking and laughing, while glancing over at the girls retreating figures.

Oh yes, this was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

><p>BOCD, Boys Locker Room<p>

Tuesday, September 2nd

9:11am

"Damn, that coach is **rough. **He made me run five extra laps, because of 'innappropriate laughter.' " Stephen huffed as he opened his locker. The first gym class of the year had been terrible, and Stephen and Damon where sure that they would most definaltley be sore my tomorrow. After running five laps, they had statretd on soccar, but when one of the other boys made a joke, Stephen had laughed and had been forced to do five extra laps. Thanks Coach!

As Damon got into the shower he couldn't help but notice that there was a boy, staring at him. Huh...wierd. After, bathing in the relaxing lukewarm water, and scrubbing his body free of unwanted sweat and dirt, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. At that exact same moment, the boy who had been staring earlier got out as well. He looked at Damon oddly, before going back to his locker. The boy looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words to say it.

"Is there something you need?" Damon finally asked, uncomfortable with the curious kid.

" Damon! It's me, Derrick. Don't you remember? We went to Briarwood together for two years. We had together, and that one time we got that newt and stuck it down his-" Derrick was cut off as a huge grin broke across Damon's face. The old friends hugged before realizing that they were both only wearing towels, and to others, this embrace may look a little gay.

"Hey, so I saw you talking to Massie this morning. Do you...i don't know, like her, or something?" Derrick said, trying to act casual.

"She cool, you know. I wanna get to know her; and it helps that shes hot!" Damon said with a sheepish smile, and playfully punched his friend in the arm. "Why, are you two friends?"

"Ye- no. We're not really friends or anything...but, you're right she is a hot piece of ass." Damon frowned at this.

"Dude! Don't talk about her like that. Don't talk about any girls like that. That's so disrespectful." He had been raised by his mother his whole life. He new how to treat a girl, and that wasn't it.

"Bro, chill." Derrick mumbled, putting his hands up, in defence.

"Nah, its cool..." King said under his breath.

There was definatley something off about Derrick. He just didnt know what.

Damon walked out of the locker room with Stephen and walked slowly towards his history class. They parted ways in the middle of the hall, as Stephen made his way towards art. Damon sighed, and walked into class, pleased to see Massie sitting at the back of the classroom, fixiated on her Blackberry. Hey, maybe learning about the civil war, could be a little fun...or alot.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Haha, and for you Vampire Diaries fans, i know Stephen and Damon, it was little joke. Now, review for the next chapter! Bye lovlies!**


End file.
